Forbidden Fruit
by Signaturebinx
Summary: Ive been HIS for a long time now. I knew the rules like I knew how to breath. I knew not to break them for fear of punishment. And i loved him. But then she came along and changed everything. And if its one thing he doesnt like,its change. Interesting inside! JadeXOc and jori little catorade . JORI ENDGAME


**Just a little something. JadeXOC and Jori. Minor Catorade**

**I do not own victorious**

* * *

I groaned as I shifted my weight from one knee to the other. I've been kneeling on this floor for what seems like hours in a perfect kneel with the strong urge to scratch the black collar around my neck . I knew it would only be a moment or so before HE returned. I also had to set the example for the 4 other girls here. All of masters slaves were in the living room kneeling facing the door, our eyes cast down. As his first girl I sat up front awaiting orders. I heard the first latch give on the door, but as eager as I was to look up I knew second and last lock gave and the large oak door creaked open. I heard the jingling of keys and a deep velvety sigh. I felt rather than heard the footsteps as they entered the room. HIS footsteps. A shiver crept down my spine in pure anticipation. Master was home, and I loved my master. None of us dared look up for fear of punishment. I saw his feet as the carried him over to a wall unit on our left. I hear his keys jingle once more as he unlocked something. By the time he returned from his cabinets I already knew what had happened, he had donned his mask. I knew Master was relatively young, had a real job in the real world like some of us did,maybe went to college, extremely wealthy. So he couldn't have wore his mask all the time. And in a way it was also to keep us in line as well as mask his identity. Even on our own,master could be anywhere watching us. It was odd, most Masters let their slaves see there faces. I could only wonder why ours did not. I silenced my thoughts as he addressed us.

"Good eve girls." He spoke in a smooth velvety voice.

"Good eve Master" We all said in unison. I glanced up as I saw him take a seat on his large leather chair in front of us. Even while he sat he looked all of his menacing six feet tall. His torso was bare and what was left out in the open was pure sculpted tan brown muscle. Short black curls adorned his head and a golden mask sat on his face. The glean from the diamonds on his finger to the rock in his ear shone just as bright as if it were in the sun.

"Girls you may prepare dinner, and Caterina, you may attend to my bath." As he spoke he addressed the skittish redheaded girl. The girls all rose and scattered to do there given chores. I rose as well to help them when he called to me.

"Jadelyn" I froze at the sound of his voice and returned to kneel at his feet. "Ai master". He gave me one of his rare smiles and beckoned to me. I eagerly crawled onto his lap throwing my arms about his neck as he kissed me softly.

" I've missed you so". I spoke in a low sultry tone as I addressed him. He ran a hand through my hair as he pulled a face and pretended to pass out. I chuckled and softly tapped his chest. A dangerous move for any of the other girls. But while it was no secret he loved all of us individually, he always had a special place for me in his heart. I relaxed into his touch as he spoke in my ear softly.

" I've received a delivery from another master up north." He spoke, his voice peppered with hints of desperation and anger. I picked up on his mood at once and littered his chest with kisses.

"What happened Sir?" I raised a brow in question looking up at him.

" He acquired a girl who refuses to break, she cannot be trained." He answered rubbing his temples.

"He sent him to me having seen how behaved you were." I tilted my head and narrowed my eyes

"Do you want me to kill her". He shook his head, but he knew I meant it. Most of the other girls are dainty,yet skilled in their profession. I had always been and will be a huntress. I just happened to be tamed by a larger Predator. I was the head lioness to our lion.

"I want you to break her Jade." With that he kissed my forehead and dismissed me with a wave of his hand in the direction of a door under the stairwell. I walked over to the door, my skirt sweeping my feet and opened it, going down the set of stairs it revealed. I was the only girl master trusted with the key to the slave kennels. As I reached the bottom I opened another door and entered the room closing it behind me. A cool breeze from an open window tickled my bare stomach,my crop top leaving little to the imagination. I past by several empty stalls before I find her curled up in the corner. Her tan skin shivered as she sobbed quietly. From what I could see she had long brunette hair and her body was a good naturedly thin,not sickly but, nice. She stiffened as I unlocked her gate and quickly backed up against the cell wall. Her face was decidedly pretty,high cheekbones and pretty brown eyes. She looked at me with pure hate in those pretty browns. I saw that she had something clenched in her fist, as the moonlight that streamed in from one of the windows hit the object it shown, a shard of glass.

Before I could speak she lunged at me. I knew the stalls like the back of my hand. I easily side stepped her lunge and slapped the back of her head with the back of my hand as she rushed past. She collapsed on the floor with a grunt. I placed a swift kick to her ribs and she cried out, dropping her weapon. I placed my bare foot on her back and pressed down, letting her feel the weight and sheer muscle that I had in my leg alone. She whimpered but remained still.

"What is your name, girl" I ground out through clenched teeth. She turned her head to face me a bit and I was met with a smoldering glare.

"This girls name is Tori" she growled

* * *

**What do you think? Please review if you would be so kind. It helps me write**


End file.
